Stent grafts have been devised for endovascular deployment to bypass a diseased portion of a vessel and such stent grafts can be deployed into body vessels such as the aorta. Where there are branches from the bodily vessel such as the aorta it is desirable to have a branch in the stent graft so that flow into the branch vessel is possible.
In the renal and suprarenal region of aorta, the use of a stent graft with branches extending from the stent graft is difficult and there have been proposed stent grafts with internal branches into which can be deployed a side arm extension to extend from the internal branch of the stent graft into a branch vessel.
It can be difficult however to catheterize such internal legs.
US 2004/210296 refers to a stent-graft, whereby a single tube of a larger diameter has side tubes that are branching off of the tube of larger diameter and fixed to the wall of the main tubular body of the stent-graft.